Tucker
A perverted soldier with a knack for hitting hard, Tucker is rather... interesting. His habit of saying Bow Chicka Bow Wow to literally any innuendo and his complete lack of impulse control makes people like Church wonder why they keep him. The Answer?: Because he's good with rock-hard, armored tentacles. Bow Chicka Bow Wow. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer '''Attack: '''120/100 '''Defense: '''57/100 '''Speed: '''76/100 '''Energy: '''54/100 Suit Features * '''Rinkaku-Based Combat Tentacles: '''Listed as Carbon-Steel Armored Combat Spikes in his weapon tab, these tentacles can be used to give Tucker some range in his powerful attacks. They are activated via thought, and are sheathed on his back. He is extremely proficient with these tentacles, bow chicka bow wow, and they are equipped with many, MANY modifications. * '''Wyvernblast Mines: '''Small mines that can be attached to surfaces, they inject a fluid into the surface they are attached to that causes it to burn, before exploding on the spot. The explosion is powerful enough to break through titanium reinforcements Personality Tucker is rather flirtatious, often working on pick-up lines to use on Cybernation Soldiers, Ruby from the S.G.P.M. Squad, and sometimes for Tex. In battle, however, he is actually rather skilled, finding proficiency with his back-tentacles... though he can't help making many, many, MANY innuendos, which can put off combatants. Story Chapter 1: Idiot Canyon 2 bladeshifters, one in slightly faded blue armor and the other clad in light green armor, stood on a cliff looming over D.G. And Simmons. "What are they doing?" The man in green armor asked. The other person gave an annoyed look, before turning back. "I said, what are-" "God Damn it, Tucker. I'm so sick of having to answer that question!" The blue person yelled at Tucker in a rather frustrated tone. "You have the freaking Sniper Rifle, Church. I can't see shit up here! Don't bitch about my constant questions unless you would rather have me sit behind you and play with my-" Tucker was fortunately interrupted. "Tucker, they're just standing over there and talking! That's what they have been doing last week, what they are doing now, and what they will be doing until this training session is over." Church went back to looking through the rifle when Tucker spoke up. "What are they talking about?" "Damnit, Tucker! Chapter 2: Ninja Meets Octopus (Tucker vs Kanatura) "Wait, I get to try out literal tentacles against a Katana Senshi? And this particular Katana Senshi is a girl? Bow Chicka Bow-," CHKK CHKK "Whoah, Ok." Slayer, one of the more recently promoted elites, pointed his shotgun at Tucker. One point blast, and he would be finished. "Shut the F*** up about you and your fantasies. This is a serious mission, and this time you won't have the idiot savant to save you. Report to the Hereford Base ruins, I have a feeling that this particular Katana Senshi is based here." Tucker had a moment to contemplate grabbing Slayer's shotgun, but decided against it, as his dead body would weigh 25 kilograms HEAVIER with all the buckshot that would be laid into him. Following orders, Tucker promptly hitched a ride on the next dropship to the old outpost, where his target would be. The base was rigged with traps. Caltrops, mines, tripwires, and Tucker could tell that they weren't professional ones. They were also set up rather recently, as clued by the highly strung wire of the tripwires. Being smart, Tucker threw a rock on every explosive he saw, which detonated, giving him some room to breath... but not much. He needed to constantly be on edge to prepare an attack from Kanatura, which might as well happen sooner than he believed. Trivia * Tucker cannot count, so he's terrible at keeping inventory. * Tucker can speak 4 Languages: Spanish, German, Japanese and French * Lavernius's Battle Record include 43 Rogue Kills, 2 Neutral Kills, and 10 Friendly Fire kills from his Mines * His full name is Lavernius Salmon Halibut * While creating his name, The Author accidentally put in Halibut as his last name, which is a type of fish. This extended to his middle name. His nickname is "Fish" * Tucker is the one of the few people who know about The Integrated, Soldiers of both sides that possess enhanced combat abilities as a result of Cybernetic enhancements. * According to the logbook: ** Tucker's favorite foods are Smoked Salmon, Hash Brown, and Bacon ** His least favorites are Halibut and Kale ** His hobbies include working on his pick-up lines and teasing Caboose Category:Cybernation Category:RVB Category:Striker